


Kinktober 2018: Starscream x Skyfire

by Dontgotone



Series: Kinktober2018 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Collars, Desire, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Collection of Starscream x Skyfire prompts for Kinktober2018





	Kinktober 2018: Starscream x Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018 day 12. Pet Play | Costume

"This is insane. I look ridiculous." 

Skyfire wasn't wrong. The floppy dog ears on a band, custom made at Starscream's request, was a bit jarring compared to the rest of the scientist. Little brown tufts that didn't really fit in with the rest of his look. He should have specified he wanted them in white... Or gray. Oh well, it still looked cute, and Starscream wasn't about to cancel a planned night of fun over something so minor. It was a small miracle he'd been able to find someone who agreed to make them to specifications. No cybertronian had any idea what he was talking about, the eukarians found it offensive, and almost every human specialty store he'd contacted had balked at the size of the order. 

Still, despite it not being perfect, and the difficulty in obtaining it... The head piece paired very well with the leash dangling from Skyfire's neck, and Starscream could already feel his EM field pulse with desire. It helped that the other flier was so much taller than him. It allowed him certain privileges... Like being able to tug down on that leash until the blushing mech was within kissing distance, and reminding him that Starscream's silver tongue was rather skilled at more than simple conversation. 

"Oh hush, you're the one who said you wanted to try it out."

"I said it looked interesting, I didn't think you'd..."

Close as they were, Starscream could feel their fields intertwine and mingle, the signals jumping between them easily enough. Skyfire was hesitant. Embarrassed... But clearly every bit as turned on as Starscream was. The ex air commander didn't miss the jolt that pulsed through when he tugged harder, forcing the space shuttle to his hands and knees. Claw tipped digits caressed his neck cables, and Starscream could feel the tension slowly blinking out of his EM field. 

"Sshhh... No overthinking. Just focus on me. On you. On this." 

The seeker moved to scritch under his conjunx' chin, enjoying the warmth he could feel in the other's field, and making sure to reply with some affection in his own. Yes, this was definitively a good idea he'd had. He had been prepared to discard the whole thing if Skyfire didn't want to try, but the scientist hadn't been this relaxed this quickly without a good pint of energon in a long time. 

"Now, don't forget. Let me know if you don't feel comfortable doing something. Otherwise... follow me, Pup. I'm going to put you through your paces. Teach you all the tricks. Thundercracker gave me a book of them. And then, if you've done a good job... Well, we'll see if you can break my berth, you massive beast."

Just thinking about it had Starscream lose a bit of his focus, his desire bleeding more heavily into his EM Field. The effect was immediate. Skyfire bit his lip, clearly holding in a noise as the seeker stepped towards his bedroom, tugging gently on the leash. He didn't need to look at him any further to feel the way his EM field was fired up, mixing and mingling with his own and showing off an even greater excitement than Starscream had thought. 

They'd have to do this more often.


End file.
